The Dark Forest
Only the most evil, ambitious, bad cats come here..... (Post your cat on the talk if you think they should come here. Me, Gost, and Fox will decide if they should come here. -Sage) Sneertooth *Made a army to destroy FireClan. *Failed due to Mudstar's efforts. *Killed By Mudstar, Foxstar, and Notchear. Foxstar * Distint Relative of Foxstar. Frostflash *Plotted with Sneertooth Reedstar *Drove StoneClan away from home. *Trained under Sneertooth *Killed by Crowsplash out of fear for Amberstream. Chat Reedstar was waiting patiently for his Mentor. Sneertooth padded out of the undergrowth. "Welcome, Reedfish. Mudstar has declared War." Sneertooth dipped his head to Foxstar. "Hello, Sneertooth. How is the training going along?" Foxstar said. "Very good. Isn't your apprentice Crowsplash?" Sneertooth stopped lecturing Reedstar. Crowsplash came out of the woods. "Hi, Reedstar." Reedstar ignored him. Sneertooth pinned down the warrior. "You told Foxstar about us!" Foxstar looked at Sneertooth. His deadly gaze froze the black warrior. "Get off of him. It does not matter if he told Foxstar or not." (Fox, I have a idea. The father of the 3 apprentices in IceClan is Darkdawn? :D :D :D ) Sneertooth slowly got of the cowaring tom. "Go train your apprentice, Foxstar." Sneertooth turned to Reedstar and lunged at him. Grabbing his throat, he pinned him down and looked at Reedstar. He released him. "Thats how you pin. You will need it when the Battle comes." "You can't tell me what do to, Sneertooth. Face it. And I don't need to train mine. Because we're going to watch you train yours today." Foxstar said. "Good pin." Sneertooth nodded at the ginger tom. He looked at the two toms. "Face off. NOW." Crowsplash attacked Reedstar with power. Reedstar whisked backward and pinned the tom down. He struggled out of reach and jumped on Reedstar. Reedstar tried throwing the smaller warrior off. "Bravo." Sneertooth pulled Crowsplash off of Reedstar. "Now. We must choose our next apprentice. He looked down at a murky pool. "That one. Tigerpaw." (Okay. I like that idea of the three apprentices :D But i don't want Darkdawn to be in IceClan... Okay, so let's switch Tigerpaw and put him in FireClan. That okay? It can be a forbidden love.) Foxstar watched. "Very well done. Now, Crowsplash AND Sneertooth. You will both teach him. You can shift the job each moon, alright? Now, Crowsplash. You will teach him the first. Sneertooth. Can you haunt his relatives, and could you possibly train one? I'll train the other." (Thats ok with me.) Sneertooth's eyes grew big. "Very well. We will conquer the clans." (Maybe in like April they're is a StarClan vs. Dark Forest Fight?) (K. All the clans shall kill teh others xD) Foxstar nodded. His plan was working. "Soon enough, we will be strong enough to fight all Clans... Even StarClan." Sneertooth nodded. "And when Reedstar and Crowsplash die, they will join us...." Reedstar and Crowsplash vanished. "Join us for good." Foxstar snickered. Sneertooth walked through the undergrowth. He was about to go to IceClan. "Not yet." Foxstar said. "Let's ready ourselves. Drink out of the river." (The DF river should be like magical water.. It'll heal them fully xD But they won't be able to use it in the SC and the clans V. DF battle. is that fine xD) (Yes :D) (Yay xD) Foxstar refreshed himself. He then went to where Foxstar was currently. "When you're ready... Go to the tunnels." A echoing voice told Sneertooth. Sneertooth walked down to the tunnels. (Foxeh, can you bring Tiger Here? :D) Later Blueshadow watched in horror at Sneertooth's words. "You have a day to live in IceClan. Use it wisely." Blueshadow looked down and saw nightClan being injured in a forest fire. "Ill save them. I shall!" Category:Location